


Однажды утром

by karla90



Series: New Dawn AU [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alternative Energy, Business, Engineer!April Leonard, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Утро в альтернативной реальности, где искусственные аномалии оказались не такой уж плохой идеей.





	Однажды утром

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689646) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * Inspired by [PROMPT: Рассвет АУ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758646) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



* * *

Клаудия входит в зал совещаний и, улыбаясь, кивает всем в знак приветствия:  
— Доброе утро! — и чуть позже продолжает: — Хочу представить вам проект нашей PR-кампании…

Солнце уже всходит, и сквозь окно во всю стену первые лучи проникают внутрь. Клаудия рассказывает, время от времени проводя рукой перед экраном, на котором сменяются диаграммы и фотографии.

Эбби никак не может проснуться. Коннор, которому сегодня было позже обычного, по ошибке выключил ее будильник. Она каким-то чудом не проспала, но даже кофе не выпила. И не успела занести Рекса в зверинец. Только бы в кабинете с ним ничего не случилось.

Эмили как всегда сосредоточена. Непослушные волосы, должно быть, смешно топорщатся в хвосте, но это не имеет значения. Хорошо, если совещание займет не больше часа, ей еще надо изучить результаты испытаний нового шокера, чтобы решить, подойдет ли он службе безопасности.

Джесс копается в планшете. В конце концов, можно было разослать материалы презентации по электронной почте. Сегодня она как раз собиралась провести крупные изменения в архитектуре внутренней сети, а затем… Телефон в кармане вздрагивает, она вытаскивает его и открывает сообщение — Беккер предлагает сходить куда-нибудь на выходных. Мило, но она с подругами уже заказала загородный дом на два дня.

Эйприл слушает Клаудию, довольная диаграммами: объем вырабатываемой энергии растет, рынок сбыта расширяется. Каждый месяц ее инженеры запускают по всему миру новые установки, уменьшенные копии основного генератора. И люди должны об этом знать.

Филип тем временем смотрит на часы и сверяется с расписанием. Одна строка отмечена красным — в Букингемский дворец не опаздывает никто. Билет можно заказать на рейс… завтра утром, почему бы и нет? Немного времени для них вдвоем…

Хелен на миг отвлекается и бросает взгляд в окно — солнце слепит. Она прикрывает глаза. Можно опустить жалюзи, но тепло на коже превращается в жгучий полуденный зной среди скал…

… карабкаться вверх, вдыхать ветер, вбирать взглядом просторы…

Она открывает глаза, шесть человек вокруг: пять женщин и мужчина. Что она здесь делает? ..

Да… сегодня ее должны посвятить в кавалерственные дамы. Нелепость, но Филип убеждал, что это важно для имиджа компании. Как будто дешевой «зеленой» энергии недостаточно. К счастью, присутствовать на церемонии — все, что от нее требуется. После, вдали от цивилизации, она сможет спокойно обдумать новые данные из исследовательского центра, остальное — заботы Филипа.

* * *

Когда обсуждение завершается, Клаудия снова одаряет всех улыбкой, и зал быстро пустеет. Хелен тоже поднимается из-за стола. Солнце уже полностью над горизонтом, сияет во всю силу, и она растворяется в огненном мареве под веками.

За спиной раздаются приглушенные шаги, Хелен оборачивается: Филип щурится, и свет играет в его глазах.

— Новый рассвет, — произносит она. — Неплохо звучит.

_19 июня 2015_


End file.
